Don't Look
by A0D
Summary: Or it will take you too.


The Intercom Buzz's "Could Team's CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY come to my office." Said Ozpin from the intercom.  
"Wonder what the headmaster wants with us?" Asked Ruby.  
"No idea" Replied Jaune.  
All 3 team's arrive at Ozpin's Office.  
"I'll get straight to the point their was a new type of Grimm reported in the Emerald Forest, and I would like you all to destroy it." Said Ozpin.  
"Not trying to be rude sir, but isn't 3 teams a bit much to kill a single Grimm." Asked Weiss.  
"Yes, But the reason for 3 teams is for the search as you all may have to search the entire forest to find it." Said Ozpin.  
"That does make sense." Replied Jaune.  
"That is all, dismissed." Said Ozpin.

**Later that evening in the Emerald Forest.**

"Let's Split up in to teams of two, so we can get done sooner." Said Ruby  
The Team's were everyone with their partner's as they all split up.  
"Is it me or is it getting foggy" Said Yang.  
"It's getting foggy, and I have a bad feeling about this." Said Blake as a scream pierced the air.  
"It came from this direction." Said Blake as she and Yang off toward the scream.  
Yang and Blake arrive to see Jaune and Pyrrha have already arrived trying to comfort Sky.  
"What Happened?" Asked Blake.  
"I should of listened, He said he saw something, and I told him he was just being paranoid, I should of listened, now he's gone." Said Sky his face showing guilt and fear.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Jaune trying to comfort Sky.  
"Apparently his partner was taken." said Pyrrha as everyone else, but Cardin and Russell arrives  
"Hey guys, What's this?" Said Yang pointing at a tree.  
"Seems like a drawing of a man in a suit. It says something." Said Ren grabbing the drawing.  
"Whats it say." Asks Ruby.  
"It says 'no' 12 times" Answers Ren.

"This Fog is really unsettling it's also getting thinker, and it's starting to get dark." Said Blake.  
Another scream is heard.  
"That sounded like Russell." Said Jaune thinking quickly pulls his scroll out and calls Cardin.  
"Damn it! What is it?" Said Cardin answering his scroll.  
"What Happened?" Asked Jaune as everyone gathers around to see.  
"Russell was taken by something, he said he saw something then he was dragged away so I gave chase, But I lost them though." Said Cardin.  
"I got your location were going to come to you, so stay where you are." Said Jaune.  
"Alright, fine." Replied Cardin aggravated.  
"CARDIN, BEHIND YOU!" Shouted Jaune as a figure appeared behind Cardin on the screen.  
"Wha-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Cardin like a girl when he finished turning around, the screen turns into static.  
"CARDIN! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Shouted Jaune ordering everyone to move Cardin's last known location.  
Jaune and the other rush to where Cardins last known location.

"Damn, there's nothing here." Said Jaune kicking the dirt, the fog ever thicker then before.  
"Guy's here's anoth-" Said Ruby till she was interrupted by her sister.  
"There it is." Shouted Yang running off.  
"Yang! Don't run off." Yells Ruby as she try's to run after her sister only to be pulled back by Weiss.  
"You dolt, don't be stupid. Running off won't help us at all." Said Weiss.  
"She's right, It seems like it's trying to pick us off one by one." Said Jaune.  
"What's that your holding ruby?" Asked Pyrrha trying to ease everyone's nerves.  
"I found it on the tree over there." Answered Ruby showing them the piece of paper.  
"Does it say anything like the last one?" Said Ren.  
Ruby reads it to her self and goes silent.  
"Well what does it say?" Asked Weiss growing aggravated, Ren looking over Ruby's shoulder.  
"It says 'Help me'." Said Ren earning a silence from the group.

The Silence is broken by a Scream.  
"That's my Sister." Shouted Ruby running off disregarding what Jaune and Weiss said.  
"RUBY!" Yelled Weiss.  
"We need to move. Everyone stay together." Said Jaune taking charge as everyone moved toward the scream.  
The group sprints towards the scream finding Ruby with her scythe out in a small clearing.  
"DAMN IT!" Shouted Ruby.  
"Ruby!" Shouts Weiss.  
"Weiss, I saw it, he took my sister" Said Ruby crying as she turns around.  
As soon as Ruby finished turned around something grabs her ankle and drags her deeper into the forest.  
The Entire group chases after her.  
"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!" Scream's Ruby as she's pulled until she can't be seen anymore.  
"Damn it, What ever this thing is it's fast." Said Jaune catching his breath.

The entire group out of breath stops to catch their breath when Weiss broke down.  
"I know I was harsh with her, but never did I think... I should of been nicer to her." Said Weiss crying.  
Blake slaps Weiss in the face.  
"Get a hold of your self, Weiss." Said Blake putting her hands on her shoulders.  
Jaune was holding him self up against a tree.  
"Jaune are you alright?" Asked Pyrrha.  
"DAMN IT! It's just toying with us." Said Jaune hitting the piece of paper on the tree.  
Jaune grabs the piece of paper off the tree.  
"Another piece of paper and this one says 'Don't Look or it takes you'." Said Jaune reading the piece of paper after calming him self.  
"We should contact the headmaster." Suggested Ren.  
"Your right." Said Jaune pulling his scroll out only to see that the screen was showing static.  
"Everyone check their scroll's now!" Ordered Jaune.  
Everyone pulled out their scroll and they all were getting the same thing.

"Ren, I'm scared" Said Nora holding Ren her head on his chest trying not to cry.  
"There, there, everything will be alright." Ren whispered into her ear holding her and petting her head trying to comfort her.  
"AHHHHHH!" Screams Sky.  
"What is it?" Asks Jaune.  
"I saw it. It was standing beside the trees over there." Said Sky pointing.  
"I don't see it." Said Jaune.  
"I know I saw it." Said Sky his eyes shaking in fear.  
"What did it look like." Asked Pyrrha.  
"It wore a suit, It's face was empty of expression, no, it had no face, it's long arm's are going to collect are corpse's." Said Sky holding his head in fear.  
"It's going to kill us all, were all going to die." He Continued then as soon as he finished speaking he was dragged away.  
"SKY!" Said Jaune watching helplessly.  
"Their it is." Said Blake.  
"EVERYONE RUN." Yelled Jaune as he began running.  
The entire group running from it.

"I think we lost it" Said Pyrrha.  
"Where's Blake?" Asked Jaune.  
"She must of ran off ahead of us, she is faster then the rest of us." Said Ren trying to reassure everyone.  
"Ok. We need to organize what we know about this thing. What do we know about this thing?" Asked Jaune.  
"It's has no face." Said Nora.  
"That it looks like it's wearing a suit." Said Weiss.  
"It's really fast." Said Pyrrha.  
"And it's only taken people that has seen it." Said Ren.  
"That's it, everyone look at the ground." Ordered Jaune.  
Everyone looks at the ground, but Weiss.  
"Why should we look at the ground." shouted Weiss.  
"Cause it won't attack you if your don't look at it." Said Jaune.  
"And what make's you think that?" Yells Weiss.  
"Because it's only attacked people that has seen it, and if you remember what that paper said it said 'Don't look or it takes you.'" Answered Jaune.  
"Fine, But if som-AHHHHHHH there it is." Scream's Weiss running away.  
"WEISS!" Shouts Jaune looking up to see that she's already gone.  
"Damn it." Says Jaune looking back at the ground.

The group was still staring at the ground.  
"Jaune, I can sense him standing right behind us." Said Ren.  
"Just keep looking at the ground. I hope this works." Said Jaune.  
"It worked, it walked off." Said Ren looking up and Nora hugging her.  
"Yeah, We can do this." Said Jaune looking up at Pyrrha.  
"We Can Survive this then." Said Pyrrha looking up at Jaune only to see the thing hiding in the tree's over Jaunes shoulder.  
"Jaune, Their's something I need to tell you, I-" Said Pyrrha until she was lifted up into the sky by a black tentacle.  
"PYRRHA!" Shouted Jaune looking up into the sky, falling onto his knees.  
"Jaune..." Said Ren concerned.  
"This THING WILL PAY." shouted Jaune getting mad and getting up.

"Hey I found another page. It says 'Can't Run'." Said Nora looking up from the page, her face turning pale.  
"Nora?" Said Ren worried.  
Nora turning her hammer into a grenade launcher blasts into the tree's behind Ren and Jaune.  
"I'm going to kill you, you monster." Shouts Nora blasting away.  
Ren turns around and starts blasting into the forest and Janue pull's his sword out running toward where their shooting, but not in the line of fire.  
"It's not here, everyone be careful." Shouts Jaune before running back to the group  
"Understood." Said Ren turning around.  
"Where's Nora." Said Jaune looking around.  
Ren's face turns ghost white, He then rushes into the forest.  
"Ren!" Shouted Jaune trying to keep up with him only to fail.  
"Damn it!" Said Jaune hearing gunfire.

"I failed them, this is my fault, if only I was stronger." Said Jaune crying till he heard the bushes shake seeing Ozpin and Goodwitch appear.  
"We got reports of screams, but from the looks of things it looks like the mission failed." Said Ozpin.  
"It's killed them all." Said Jaune before passing out.  
"He must of ran him self ragged trying to keep up with the others" Said Ozpin taking the boy back to beacon.  
"Where am I?" Said Jaune waking up in the infirmary.  
"Your in the infirmary Mr. Arc, we would like you to tell us what you saw." Said Ozpin with Miss Goodwitch standing next to him.

"I-it was a monster, w-we all tried to run, but to him i-it was only apart of the fun. Dressed in dark suit and tie, all we could do was die.  
His branching arm were for collecting and his face was empty of expressing. He didn't let anyone say goodbye, he made all of them die.  
He blends in well with the tree and in the fog he was hard to see. Don't look or it takes you." Said Jaune repeating 'Don't look or it takes you.' holding his head with his face ridden with fear, rocking back and forth shaking.  
"I See, We shall return soon." Said Ozpin leaving with Goodwitch follow.  
"The boy has clearly lost it-" Said Goodwitch once they left only to be interrupted by a scream  
"Glynda!" Said Ozpin turning around and running into the infirmary.  
"Impossible, He's not here." Said Goodwitch entering the room.  
"The Emerald forest is to be restricted until further notice." Said Ozpin picking a piece of paper off the bed.  
"Where did you get that piece of paper head master?" Asked Goodwitch.  
"From are killer." Said Ozpin showing her the paper it saying "leave me alone" with a picture of a tree on it.  
Its been several years sense then and no one really knows what happened in the forest, no one has been allowed in it sense.

_**Hello Readers, I hope you enjoyed.**_  
_**This is just a Rewrote version of Dr. Oobleck and the Monster the rated M ending.  
Check out my other stories and review.  
Also my Dr. Oobleck Poll is still up and running.**_


End file.
